finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Magichan/McKinley Market
McKinley Market was a large market located in McKinley, Pennsylvania where a destructive series of events and explosions occurred on an unknown date in 2005. Plot Delivery man Anton Chandler was driving his loaded motorcycle to the market when an oil tank started to leak and spread an unpleasant odor. The oil started to make its way near an almost dead cigarette that still holds enough spark and heat. Eventually reaching the cigarette, the tank explodes and a metal shrapnel slashes Anton's throat. Attracting the attention of multiple people, a stampede occurred. Mira Townsend was forced to the crowd of panicking people and fell on the ground, snapping her neck as people ran over her. The explosion was able to reach a plethora of gas tanks nearby and apparently, made them explode. Carla Kreider and Lars Weld see the explosion happen meters away from them and was included in the stampede. The foundations of the metal roof above was later damaged and fell on Carla while Lars avoided it, but in turn, another explosion launched a butcher knife into his chest. At the stampede, the amount of people was reduced as gas tanks in nearby food stands also exploded. The market was surrounded with parked cars and made the exit way difficult and narrow. The broken foundations made the metal roof tilt, a few feet above the ground. The spontaneous explosions was enough to reach it and a large broken piece of the roof launched into the car parking, where Hannah Hart tripped over a tire guard. The broken piece of the metal roof landed on her neck, beheading her. A large fire apparently started and burned most of the stalls. Sarah McKee was stranded in the parking lot, specifically trapped, due to the cars unable to exit to the passages. Meanwhile, Marcus Davis was trapped in a burning vegetable stall and a burning piece of wood fell on him, rendering Marcus unconscious and his body was turned to ashes. The smoke triggered Buck Berger's asthma and made his state even harder. Pushing a wooden stall, it knocked down a protected gas tank and exposed it to the fire, making it explode. The burning planks of wood was then launched into Buck's body. Eventually, the whole metal roof crashes after its foundations fell. It slid to the parking, thus creating spark. The roof then slid over Sarah's body, incapacitating her. Sarah's vision then ended with her own death. Shocked with her premonition, Sarah quickly went to see the oil tank if it is already leaking. Relieved to see that it still does not, Sarah steals a megaphone from an authorized person and alerted everybody. Although most do not believe her, the aforementioned people were able to quietly exit, seeing as they all noticed the ominous winds and some are superstitious. Some people saw the said people leaving and decided to also exit the large market. Sarah then looks again to the oil tank and now sees it leaking. She then runs to the exit, holding the megaphone and still alerting. The moment Sarah and the group left the market in their cars, the explosion occurred. Death toll: 266 Signs/Clues *Sarah and the group sees an ominous wind blow around the market. *Sarah hears a mentally-ill man screaming that Death is coming. It is presumed that he had the same premonition. *Hannah's old doll house, which is about to be sold in the market, had its detachable roof fall on a doll, both foreshadowing her premonition death and the disaster. *Mira, who dies in a stampede in the premonition, sees a malicious group of teenagers trampling a lost child, foreshadowing her premonition death. *During the introduction scene, Sarah sees a compilation video of man-made structures falling (which included the North Bay Bridge disaster) on a computer, while the enlarged customized mouse pointer points to the roof, again foreshadowing the opening disaster. *Before the premonition happens, Sarah sees a man who smoked the cigarette (which triggered the explosions) wearing an all-black outfit and is hooded, resembling Death or the Grim Reaper. *Sarah's car has a no-smoking sign on its door. *Before Sarah left her house to go to the market, she prepared food for her family. When she turned the stove on, a large fire erupted which burned the ingredients she just bought, foreshadowing the burning of the market stalls. Having no more ingredients and food to cook, Sarah went to the market and thus her premonition and the disaster occurred. *Sarah sees some market stalls selling their items at $180, $1.80, $81 and $18. Survivors *Sarah McKee (deceased) *Anton Chandler (deceased) *Mira Townsend (deceased) *Carla Kreider (deceased) *Lars Weid (deceased) *Hannah Hart (deceased) *Marcus Davis (deceased) *Buck Berger (deceased) Casualties *253 men and women Category:Blog posts